Existed
by Veroxion
Summary: Discontinued.
1. C A R N I V A L

**Title: **C A R N I V AL

**Summary:** You haven't known a nightmare until you've known this.

**Warning:** Dark fic, second person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **The start of my collection of oneshots!, ah, another second person fic... I hope I've improved in this area but I'll let you be the judge, please enjoy and this is in _second person_ meaning 'you' (Sakura) and 'him' (Sasuke).. please enjoy!

* * *

You pace about, bare feet thudding on the hard cement floor exactly seventy-three times before your legs give out, and you're staggering, fumbling for something to hold on to until you collapse to the ground.

Your heart beats in time with the lone clock in the seemingly endless hallway, and its slow ticks are a solace to you, synchronized with your ragged breaths. Glancing up at the round clock that hangs above your head, you realize it's barely two in the morning, and, rising to your feet, you continue down the hall, occasionally fingering the black band around your slender wrist.

A cold sweat breaks out on your rather large forehead as you turn the corner. You feel like someone else is walking next to you, which you find rather unnerving. Reaching out for the rusty handle of the dilapidated door in front of you, you sigh, letting your heavy eyelids close before giving the doorknob a good pull.

Today he sits silently on a broken wooden chair in the otherwise empty room, his charcoal eyes seeming to perforate through your skull. His black lips tighten into a straight line, his pallid face wearing a peculiar expression.

The bluish skin under his eyes is tainted by insomnia, and his inky hair hangs limply, reaching to his narrow jawbone. A tattered tophat is perched on his head, casting shadows over his long, angular face.

What catches your eye, though, is the faded topaz necktie that he wears with his usual dirtied white shirt. It is oddly elegant-looking and resplendent compared to the things he usually accessorizes with. It makes you wonder… where will he take you today?

He seems to sense your thoughts and gestures for you to come to him, crooking a finger, wearing a sly smirk on his chapped lips. "Today is carnival day," he announces darkly, and you nod as if you understand what he means.

With a quiet chuckle, he stands; rubbing his marble hands together, and takes one step, advancing towards you. His icy breath brushes your exposed neck, and his cool lips press to your colorless cheek in an ironically caring manner.

You follow him across the room like an eager-to-please mutt, tagging right on his heels. Having to walk with speed to keep up with his strangely swift pace, you nearly are gasping for air by the time you've reached the exit.

Curling his spidery fingers around the knob, he opens the door ahead of you, ushering you through the portal to the supposed carnival.

He notices your obvious dejection and shakes his head, as though he's ashamed at you for not being able to hide your emotion. You feel blood rush to your cheeks, filling them with color, and let your gaze fall to the grimy floor.

A soft yet bone-chilling laugh escapes from behind his lips, and you look up suddenly, wondering what is so amusing about this situation. Your eyes, like shards of emerald stone, meet his opposing obsidian ones for a fleeting moment before a sensation of fear urges you to look away. However, you soon are forced to look back when you feel a stingingly algid finger tilting up your chin. You gaze at him through impossibly long lashes as he cups your face in his marble hand, wishing you could stop the blush from creeping back into your cheeks. Waiting for him to say something, you nervously bite at your cracked bottom lip, staring up into his startlingly onyx eyes.

Instead, he hesitates to speak, leaning closer to you so slowly that you hardly notice until his mouth skims yours for an impossibly brief moment. The too-hopeful thought that he might actually care about you more than a lifeless rag doll is short-lived when he yanks you by the wrist, causing you to fall to your knees, and starts dragging you down the passageway.

You cannot help but wince as he hauls you along behind him, jerking on your thin arm until you're sure it's going to be pulled from its socket. Your knees scrape painfully on the uneven ground of stone, and even in the dull light, you can see the beads of your own sparkling crimson blood on your legs. You silently wonder where he is bringing you.

Finally you reach the end of the hallway, and he tells you to stand, assisting you as he wrenches you painfully to your feet. You manage a forced smile of fake gratitude to satisfy him and brush off your soiled clothing.

You want to ask why he bothered bringing you to the very end of the hallway, but before you manage a word, he shoves open a door that was hidden in the blackness of the shadows. You hadn't even seen it there before.

Your jade eyes dance about the curious scene that is displayed before you. There are carousel horses accompanied by looming Ferris wheels, red and gold circus tents placed sporadically about the area.

Dollish porcelain girls twirl around, faded skirts tickled by the breeze. People with strings stapled to their skin mimic the appearance of puppets, moving with a fluidity that is somehow almost robotic.

Mime-like humans and clowns linger about the tents, casting unsettling glances your way. Faint accordion music can be heard in the distance, with a dash of some other instrument, perhaps an oboe, intruding every so often. The lilting notes, a haunting melody of flats and sharps, are unusually eerie for carnival music.

You suppress a shudder as one of the clownish men approach you, their hot breath on your face, reeking of death and something almost metallic – blood, maybe. The look of madness swirling in the jester's eyes is enough to terrify you into silence.

"Don't worry, love, he won't hurt you," your coal-eyed master assures you, lacing his gloved fingers through yours and pulling you after him as he starts making his way through the macabre circus.  
You nod, hoping he's telling the truth, and stay close behind him, clinging to him like a leech to naked skin.

As he heaves you along, your heart thuds irregularly, your breaths shooting in and out at a ragged, choppy pace. Something about the atmosphere of this alleged carnival is wreaking havoc on your insides. Your stomach twists into knots and your heart is pumping at an impossible rate to keep your thick blood moving through your protesting veins. You aren't enjoying this carnival. Not in the least.

The characters you pass by as you follow him examine you closely with hollow eyes, acting as if _you_ were the one with strange makeup splattered on your face or with lacerations on your gaunt cheeks. It's as though you are the freak show, and the dolls and clowns and carousel horses are your audience, staring at you as though you're a piece of prettied-up meat.

His grip on your wrist tightens, his blunt, filthy nails splitting the pasty skin of your underarm, warm blood spurting from the fresh crescent-shaped abrasions. You take it that you aren't walking quickly enough for his liking, and you loyally quicken your pace, your bare feet almost brushing his heels with every step you take. You hope that wherever he's taking you to will involve many less nightmarish clowns and peculiar ballerinas.

"Do excuse me, but… where are we going now?" you say, your voice weak and pathetic, sounding as though it had gone through a pit of knives; scratchy, laden with despair and pain.  
He only presses his nails deeper into your skin, a half-sneer overtaking his thin lips.

"Our destination should not be of any concern to you, pet. We'll be there soon, and you'll enjoy it thoroughly, I promise."

You bite your bottom lip, sighing softly and continuing to follow him. You have no choice but to obey his demands.

Glancing behind you, you realize that there is an uncanny parade of the circus beings in the wake of you, traipsing silently as though they were soldiers of death. They all wear smirks on their made-up faces, though their dead eyes lack any emotion.

This is not a carnival.

This is a death march.

Panic's cruel grip seizes you, and you are overwhelmed by fear, tripping over your own dirty feet as you're hauled along behind him.

Finally you arrive.

A large building lies ahead of you, seemingly out of place in this desolate area. Dead trees are scattered about, and the stucco on the outside of the structure is old and weathered, giving it a weary look.

He leads you inside, locking the parade out to peer in through the windows with zombie-like faces, not even allowing enough time for you to marvel over the beauties of the interior before his lips collide with yours.

You are shocked to the point of almost recoiling, and it takes you a moment to realize he is kissing you passionately, as though you're his lover. It is the most bizarre thing that has happened thus far today; the least expected, yet by far the most pleasing.

He lifts your shirt over your head, his fingers moving skillfully up and down your protruding spine, freeing you from the confines that used to be your clothing. You feel so exposed, so vulnerable – almost scared, truly. But you will do anything to satisfy him, to entertain him, to bring him pleasure… anything to keep him from harming you. So you surrender your body to him, arching your back under his touch.

You cannot help the inevitable smile that perks up your lips; he has never treated you this way before, and you're coming to enjoy it. You close your eyes, making sure to memorize the feel of his too-gentle hands; the sensation of his smooth ebony lips upon yours; the way you can feel him almost grinning against your mouth. He strokes your pallid cheek with his thumb, urging you closer, but as your chest presses against his, he ends the moment all too soon and abruptly pulls back.

He then takes a step forward, and you are sure to stay right next to him, almost cowering behind his lean shoulder as he raises his arm slightly and flicks his wrist. You question what is going on, your sharp fingernails digging into his bicep as you watch with horror while he slides a rusty syringe out of his pants pocket.

His silky raven hair falls over a contrasting dark stone eye, and he demands that you give him your arm. Unable to rebel against his wishes, you squeeze your eyes shut and press your forearm into his hand, anticipating the prick of his needle.

"This is where the carnival is drawn to a conclusion, my love."

You nod, trembling. But for a while you don't feel anything, and you let your eyes flutter open, catching a glimpse of his twisted grin before you at last feel the sharp silver syringe puncture your paper-thin skin.

And after exactly seventy-three seconds, your world goes forever black.

* * *

**Next Oneshot:** The Paranormal.

**Sneak Peak:** n/a

**A/N: **-sigh-, I don't believe in happy endings so sorry if you were expecting one, I normally hate those cliché sappy endings (unless of course they're well written and _believable_), wow this was fun to write and may I just say yes, carnivals are a fetish of mine and so are tophats (lol, Sasuke..) poor Sakura.. I know everyone is OC but whatever it's my fic.

I accept requests as well xD


	2. The Paranormal

**

* * *

**

Title:

The Paranormal

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Summary:** Chaos and destruction of the soul is only the start of the story, what happens at the end is up to you.

**Warning:** n/a

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **I haven't uploaded for a while..

This will be a _oneshot_ until further notice, I haven't decided if I'm going to write a sequel.. please enjoy!

* * *

"That's him." Ino pointed a delicate, perfectly manicured finger towards the figure slouching on the floor. I pressed my face up against the glass of the window, my moist breath causing it to fog up. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the boy's dark silhouette shift positions slightly as he leaned back against the deteriorating stone wall and buried his head in his hands. Tendrils of dark coal hair assisted in the covering of his face, making it even more impossible to see what he might look like.

He didn't know we were here, quietly watching him.

Hell, he didn't even know we existed.

"We should leave," I stated in a hushed tone after another long moment. I couldn't seem to peel my eyes away from him, no matter how hard I tried. It was like this boy was magnetic. When I looked away, my eyes would just slide back to him as if they'd never left him at all. "Why?" Ino asked me, her sky blue eyes searching mine with a questioning look. "He doesn't know we're here."

I squinted, straining my vision and hoping I could maybe see his face just a small bit in order to have a visual picture of him. But I couldn't see. His hands and hair shielded him from the rest of the world; the shadows and nighttime environment only helping him remain anonymous. Yet even without being able to clearly see him, I was slowly being overwhelmed by a very strange feeling – the feeling that he could see me, and that he was hiding much more than his appearance. And I knew Ino and I needed to leave.

Now.

"Ino.." I whispered desperately, still unable to look away from the boy. His eerie presence was beginning to frighten me, goosebumps rising on my arms. My stomach knotted. "We _have_ to leave."  
Ino didn't even bother to look at me. "We don't _have_ to go anywhere, as long as he doesn't know we're here."

And as if he'd planned it, at the exact instant of the finish of Ino's sentence, the boy's head snapped up and his eyes immediately met mine. They were a shockingly deep obsidian, and in them was an unknown emotion so overpowering that I actually gasped and stumbled backwards. My heart was pounding so loudly that all other noise seemed to fade away. I barely held back a scream as Ino and I turned on our heels and ran far, far away from that house… and that mysterious boy.

* * *

"What is _that_, Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired, pointing to the new diamond stud in the side of my nose.

"A nose piercing," I replied irritably. I was in a dark mood, and even my best guy friend was bothering me at the moment. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was go back to that house with that boy. His face had been burned in my mind, those onyx eyes haunting my thoughts.

The corners of Naruto's lips turned down, his eyes showing that he was obviously upset. "I know. I just want to talk to you." His angelic face didn't hide his emotions: he was confused and hurt.  
"Sorry," I muttered halfheartedly. "I didn't mean to be so snappish. I'm in a bad mood." Naruto's sapphire eyes - smudged with the usual charcoal liner - flicked downward. He directed his gaze towards the shiny wooden floor of his room. "You can leave, I guess," he mumbled.

God. He was so fucking sensitive. Say one wrong thing, and he was done. My mood switched from apologetic to disdainful. "My god, Naruto. You're so annoying sometimes. You really need to toughen up." I looked at him scornfully, only proceeding to storm out the door.

* * *

I counted my steps as I walked home. Two steps per square on the sidewalk, no more, no less.

_Forty-three, forty-four…_

My feet hit the poured cement with soft thuds in time with my heartbeat. Everything was in sync, just how it should be. I thought about what I'd said to Naruto. Why had I taken everything out on him? It wasn't his fault I'd gotten a 53 on that geometry test. It wasn't his fault my mum hated me and could care less if I died. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He hadn't done anything.

I started feeling unbearably guilty and pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I got to the end of my driveway, admiring the way the tree in the backyard looked almost purely black in contrast to the bright orangey-pink sunset. Its leaves and branches were just a dark outline against the sky.  
And then I saw my mum in the kitchen window, gazing emptily through the pane. And I decided not to go inside.

I sighed heavily, sitting down.

Where to go now?

_Go back to the house; go see him,_ an unidentified voice told me.

And I obeyed.

As if I was in a trance, I stood and marched mechanically into the forest and towards the small, shadowy house. Once again I pressed against the translucent glass of the old windows, peering inside.

He wasn't there.

I subconsciously allowed my eyes to slide to the side, spotting a brass door handle protruding from a wooden door on the side of the house. I impulsively reached for the tarnished knob, turning it and forcing the door open before I realized what I was doing.

I stared inside.

The house was just one big room. A bare room – no chairs, no tables, no anything. The stone floors and walls were nearly identical, only slightly differing in color.

And the boy wasn't there.

I carefully placed my foot, taking a step forward, and another, and another. Soon I was in the middle of the room, just standing there, and although nobody else was present, I was getting the strangest vibe from the place. I shivered, my skin crawling.

The room seemed to darken as the eerie sensation besieged me completely. Fear quickly built up inside of me as the door slammed shut. I twirled around. "Who's there?" I asked frantically, my eyes darting around the space, searching for another being.

It was silent apart from a slight creaking sound. I quivered uncontrollably. The feeling that someone else was here only worsened as I thought I heard heavy breathing. "It's only your imagination," I whispered, trying to reassure myself. But I couldn't bear this anymore. I ran to the door, jiggling the handle. It made a horrible clicking noise, but refused to open.

It was locked.

I was stuck in this hellhole.

"Let me out!" I screamed to no one, terrified. I knew no one would hear, but I persisted, banging on the door and shrieking. The wind howled outside, and the windowpanes creaked as tree branches outside brushed against them. "Make it stop!"

As if on cue, the noisy wind outside ceased, making the room totally silent.

But then… I heard breathing.

There was definitely breathing. I felt it on my neck, and it was literally chilling me to the bone.  
I didn't dare to turn and see if anyone was truly there. Instead, I mustered up enough courage to talk.

"Hello?" I whispered into the darkness.

I waited for a moment. And then there was a dark chuckle followed by a velvety voice that made my heart stop. "Why… hello, pretty."

And everything went black.

* * *

_"Please help me," the boy with wild soot-like eyes pleaded, tears of blood streaming down his face. His teeth looked unnaturally sharp, and his expression was filled with excruciating despair. "I don't want to do this to you… you must help me, please help me…" _

_Before I could move, he was suddenly shrouded with darkness, tattered black robes falling over his lean frame and engulfing him. A wraith-like hood hid his face completely. Ebony wings sprouted from his back. He was now a hellish demon, no longer begging for mercy, but instead advancing towards me._

_Skeleton hands emerged from the billowing shadowy figure, reaching for me. They found their way to my neck, gripping it tightly. The demon screeched shrilly, piercing my ears as its hands strangled me. I couldn't breathe… I was falling… fading…_

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep, screaming. My cheek was pressed against something cold, and my own hands were around my neck. I released my neck, my hands trembling. The cold ground below me shifted, and I realized it was not the floor I was laying on. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared to see what it might be. I inhaled deeply. The musky scent of the house – and another scent, something sweet yet spicy; quite pleasant – filled my lungs.

What would smell nice in this place?

My question was answered when I felt something unknown lightly brush my cheek. My eyes involuntarily flew open, only to find the boy cradling my head in his lap, lightly running his cold finger across my cheek. I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position.

The boy had been with me as I'd slept.

His lap had acted as my pillow.

I was slightly frightened, but more startled than anything. It wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting to see when I opened my eyes. "W-who… what…" My unintelligible mumbling was senseless; I didn't know what to say or do.

A slight grin perked up the boy's lips, and that's when I was able to get a clear view of his face.

He was inhumanly beautiful, almost too faultless to be real. His glowing eyes contrasted with his hardly tanned skin. He had silky, dark ebony hair that was swept to the side at the back, spiking up a bit. Dark makeup smeared around his eyes only made them even more noticeable, and two lip piercings drew my eyes to his perfectly shaped lips. His only flaw was a long scar across the left side of his face, stretching from his cheekbone to his jawbone. My worries were quickly replaced with a blush creeping into my cheeks as his eyes locked with mine.

"Hello, pretty," he said in the same voice as he had last night. I was speechless. The odd feeling that there was a nonhuman presence in the room returned to me. I almost felt sick. The rational part of me told me to get up and run, but the unwise half told me to stay and talk.

And I wanted to stay… but for once, I went with my gut and ran.

* * *

"So you met him, then?" Ino repeated, her turquoise eyes demanding an answer. She brushed tendrils of her honey-colored hair out of her face, waiting for me to reply. I stared up at my ceiling, not answering.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted, laughing. "Could ya' answer me, maybe?"

I stood up off my bed, only to move to my basket chair. I was still silent, just thinking about him.

Why had I left?

What was his name?

Ino huffed, clearly exasperated. She slouched on the seat of my keyboard, looking bored. "Do you care about anyone other than yourself anymore?" she asked me, an annoyed and angry tone to her usually sweet voice.

"Yes," I retorted quickly.

Her usual grin returned. "You're very strange sometimes, Forehead." She paused to see my reaction. I smiled a bit. "Now… did you meet the boy?"

I shrugged. "Well, sort of. I didn't really talk to him. But I saw him." I contemplated the day's events from earlier, his seraphic face lingering in my mind. Just at the mere thought of him, I shivered. I got the most peculiar feeling when I was around him.

Ino's face lit up. "Is he gorgeous?" Her grin broadened as I opened my mouth to tell her what he looked like, but instead of speaking, I shrugged, searching my vocabulary for a good word to explain him, and realized that there truly wasn't a word that was fit to describe his unexplainable perfection.

I inhaled, leaning back in my chair, the mere thought of him befuddling and dizzying me. "Gorgeous is an understatement," I finally said. "He's… beyond words. I don't have a word that will do him justice. Seriously." Ino looked excited. "Do you think I'd be able to meet him?" I shrugged, unsure. "I don't really know," I answered truthfully.

We sat in absolute silence for a moment, the peace being broken by sudden rain pounding loudly on the roof as if one hundred people were jumping up and down on it. "Ahh, gotta love the rain," Ino commented, her light cobalt eyes peering out the window. She then turned to me. "Oh! I forgot to ask you. Are you going to Temari's party tonight?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Hah. Since when do I go to parties?" It was true. I never went to parties. And as of right now, Temari's was no exception, even though she was nice and all. Ino frowned. "Aww, Sakura! Will you please come? Otherwise I'll be all alone." She seemed so desperate that I thought she'd just about get down on her knees and beg.

I huffed, flinging my hair over my shoulder and letting it fall in my eyes. "Naruto will be there, he's good enough," I reminded her.

She scowled, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Forehead, seriously. You know how I feel about Naruto." She climbed off the loveseat and fell back onto the floor, sitting with her knees close to her chest.

"I know…" I trailed off. Ino and Naruto basically resented each other. The only thing they managed to find each other good for was an occasional hookup or awkward date to a school dance. Otherwise, their relationship was worth nothing. "I guess I could come." I sighed, regretting my words as soon as I said them. "Really?!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up off the floor. "Oh, cool! Thanks Sakura! I have to go, but I'll see you there!" She gave me an excited hug and headed out the door.

* * *

I gazed hopelessly at my reflection in the floor-length mirror. I looked decent enough, I supposed.  
Dreading my mom's reaction, I tried to slip by her on my way down the stairs. I made it down, and slowly turned the door handle. But, of course, it clicked

My mum, who was previously standing silently in the kitchen and looking at the plain green wall, turned her attention to the source of the noise and saw me. I could almost see her temperature rise as she stormed towards me, fuming.

Oh, joy.

"Where are you going?" She snarled, standing against the front door so I couldn't get out. "To Ino's house," I lied, only hoping she'd buy it and leave me alone.

She scowled, her face looking like she'd eaten something sour. Her chocolate-colored eyebrows furrowed together, and her sharp green eyes flashed with absolute disgust. "And what the hell are you wearing? You look like shit, Sakura!"

I glanced down at my outfit. It seemed perfectly fine to me. "I'm wearing what I want to," I said defiantly. "Now let me out.". My mother gave me a look of utter disgust and horror, and then surrendered and let me out the door.

Ahh, freedom.

I arrived at the party and saw neon lights flashing through the first-story windows. Oh, I could tell this would be so much fun. I stared at my shoes as I walked inside, examining the peculiar way the color of the left shoe seemed a bit darker than the right. I'd do anything to keep my thoughts away from dancing and partying. Cringing once more at the mere idea of a party, I reluctantly entered the house.

I was hit with a wave of noise and lights. Ridiculously loud music pulsed throughout the house, and I recognized the song as one by Nine Inch Nails. The flashing colorful lights suspended from the ceiling were on the verge of being overwhelming. And the sounds of people were everywhere.  
I spotted Temari, the hostess of the party, in the throngs of dancing people, and she waved to me. Her hair was dyed a hot magenta, possibly a few shades darker than my own natural pink hair and her makeup was bright and over-the-top. Even her ever-changing piercings were rainbow-colored.

_She almost matches the lights_, I thought with a snicker.

I made my way through the crowds, scanning the room for a recognizable face. I finally spotted Ino, who was dancing very close with an anonymous boy who I'd seen before at school, but I didn't know his name.

Naruto was also nearby, talking with a girl named Hinata who all three of us were pretty familiar with. Judging by the look on both of their faces, they seemed to be… _getting along_… quite nicely.  
I opted not to talk to either of them right now. My being here was pretty much pointless, so I left the place. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I had to go to that house again.

Navigating from the location of the party to the small little cottage was relatively easy, and I soon found myself staring in the window again. The boy was in there today, pacing back and forth across the only room in the house. My heart reacted for me; the irregular beat of it immediately starting to increase. Reaching for the doorknob again, I quickly felt the odd sensation that there was a ghostly presence overcome all other emotions.

"You came back." His voice was just as unintentionally seductive as ever, and I had to remind myself to breathe when he smiled a bit.

"Um." _Um_. Was that really the best that I could do?

It was perfectly silent. No sounds came from anywhere or anyone. His eyes glittered. He looked directly at me, his expression almost eerie. "I'm Sasuke," he said at last, his soft voice intruding the stillness.

I didn't dare mention to him that Sasuke was my all-time favorite guy's name. I just managed a smile and nodded. I couldn't even gain enough breath to talk. This was insane. Sasuke gazed at me through his thick lashes, hints of his onyx-hued pupils visible even through the black fringe. "So… what's your name?" he requested, a small laugh following the statement and causing my heart to throb uncontrollably. "Because I can't keep calling you 'pretty', as true as it is."

I felt lightheaded at his compliment, having to remind myself to breathe.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… c'mon Sakura, this is ridiculous._

"My name is Sakura," I said, my voice sounding stifled and forced.

"Sakura, eh? The names suits you quite well. Pale skin, gorgeous green eyes, unusual pink hair, the beauty and colors of the season." He winked at me, suddenly seeming a bit more human, not to mention all the more seductive.

"Uh, thanks," I said nervously. _God, I must be so awkward to talk to right now._

He nodded, acknowledging my uneasy appreciation. "So… why do you keep coming back here, Sakura?" He strode about the room. I stood stiffly in the center, watching him as he paced from wall to wall. He almost seemed to float as he walked.

God. Why did I keep coming back? "I… I almost feel like I have to come," I admitted quietly, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "There is something that keeps drawing me back."

A small smile formed on his lips, and there was a glint in his eyes that was bordering sinister.

"Oh… is there now?"

* * *

**Next Oneshot: **She

**Sneak Peak:** n/a

**A/N:** ...ew. I hate this, in fact this fic can go die in hell. xD


	3. She

**Title:** She

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** n/a

**Side Parings:** n/a

**Warning:** Crude language.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Lyrics belong to Veroxion.

**A/N:** Random song that I wrote, based it off SasuSaku.. so yeah, you have to look at it to see what it really means, otherwise it just doesn't make sense, lol. I might turn it into a songfic, but for now it's just a song. Enjoy!

* * *

_**She**  
_Written by Veroxion.

_Seeing your figure leaving the door  
__I'm calling for you, can't you hear  
__What can I do to make you happy  
__Is it all my fault that you don't love me?_

_I gave my heart to you  
__You knew it was wrapped in glass  
__Yet you decided to break it  
__It will never be fixed again._

_(chorus)  
__Come back to me, so I can breathe  
__I can't stand here thinking I'm some kind of disease  
__Please oh please don't leave  
__Your the colour of my life; my eternal wife  
__I cannot fight by myself  
__I am falling to sleep forever, oh aren't you clever?_

_As I wake from the nightmares you give me  
__I see you laughing in my face  
__Telling me I'm a pathetic whore  
__It's true isn't it, what the past has proved._

_When you vanish into thin air  
__I'm slowly losing myself  
__Your hatred is killing me  
__You no longer believe._

_Come back to me, so I can breathe  
__I can't stand here thinking I'm some kind of disease  
__Please oh please don't love  
__Your the colour of my life; my eternal wife  
__I cannot fight by myself  
__I am falling to sleep forever, oh aren't you clever?_

_Flowers bloom  
__All is silent as I lay of the surface of my end  
__Falling slowly into the ground.  
__Look what you've done to me  
__Don't you care?_

_Wishing you never existed  
__It's too late, you have won.  
__You used me  
__Abused me  
__And now killed me  
__Aren't you even fucking guilty?_

_I will breathe again one day  
__My heart will still beat for you.._

* * *

**Next Oneshot: **Hang 'em High

**Sneak Peak: **_Dust and dirt everywhere as barbed wire stuck up in odd places, bodies littered the ground, soaked in their own blood and blood of their comrades and enemies, weapons were seen visibly from the debris as few bodies began to move and stand up, holding their wounds so they wouldn't bleed to death as they hovered back over to their comrades to have a medic treat them._

"_I'm fine, Sakura. We have to keep moving. Now that most of us are wounded; Sound have an advantage." he spoke sternly so that she could understand that they had to keep moving; they had to regroup with the squad they had been assigned to so they could get out of the area and get to safety. They had already lost more than half of their force, and their allies weren't doing so hot either. The Sound bastards were winning by a long shot._

**A/N:** Wow. That song made no sense. This is more of a drabble so yeah.. ah well. I find it quite depressing, if you didn't know it was more in Sakura's POV; but it switches to Sasuke's at some point in the chorus. I was planning to make this an actual oneshot. But I got lazy :)

Review :)


	4. Important Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**_(oh yes, click the little back button :D)_

Anyway, for those that don't know; I am on approx two month hiatus.. because of school (which I am not actually attending at the moment LOL!) and with me finishing up the year (I live in NEW ZEALAND people who don't know how the school years work) so I have exams, college and whatnot to sort out but since I haven't been attending school for.. the past five months (since April I think) I have to re-do the year again, which made me very pissed off.. on second thought, you probably don't care, so I'll just shut up now :)

ANYWAY. This author's note is to just say that this... 'collection' (if you could call this that) will not be continued. No, not even after I get my school life thing sorted out. Instead I will be posting all other oneshots I had planned for this collection as single chapters... 'cause that way it will look like I'm a mad writing machine on my profile. :D

I should really update my other stories. So here's my progress on them...

**Fevered Tension:**Will be the next thing I update. I haven't started on the next chapter but when I do, youn will want to KILL me. I'm serious. Tension just went up a level.

**My Antidote: **From all the story alerts and favourites, people seem to really like this story... creepy. Anyway, the next chapter is almost finished, it's still too short though, so I need to work more on making it an actual chapter.

**Our Equal Love:**Will be updated eventually, these are just drabbles, meaning there is no actual plot... all other ItaSakuSasu oneshots with plots will be posted individually; because ItaSakuSasu PWNZ all and deserves the utter-most respect.

**Cast Two Shadows:** I have ALMOST finished the planning, I've gone as far as chapter eight and I've started on the next chapter (it isn't much though) so I can't promise it will be anything interesting, but after my hiatus, it should be back on track :)

**Amiodarone: **Will most likely be deleted due to lack of imagination (like this collection. HA! 'Where Imagination Exists' is that boasting or what?) and due to... lack of acknowledgement :D

...have I missed anything out? I tend to like forget which stories I'm currently writing, lol.

**Before anyone asks; Hang 'em High (the next oneshot in this collection) will still be posted! **

**Fevered Tension will be the fanfiction I update during my hiatus. Expect the next chapter in a week or so.**


End file.
